Forest fire of shattered dreams
by Somerandomoldguy
Summary: "Ruby rose, from patch confirmed dead last month due to unknown reasons. that is you correct?" Ozpin asked skeptically as he saw the young woman wolf down the cookies with amazing speed. Ruby, now swallowing the delicious cookies, gave out an unwomanly burp and addressed the man with eyes of a chess player. "Sorry buddy, the names Rosa and I'm actually from Canada."
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. Plot twists are overrated.

Distant cracks were heard down the lines as men continued on unfazed, bombarded with artillery, responding with their own barrages and charges it looked like another ordinary day in the trenches. Yes this war, the war to end all wars as it was dubbed had lasted for four long years and finally on this day it seemed like an end was in sight. For a war to last so long with so many casualties due to machine guns, artillery and poison gas one would expect much cheering from both sides. Instead, on the final day of the war, the day that peace was supposed to take over, charges and barrages are ordered. Men died clinging to the the hope of returning home while many abandoned it just as quickly as they held onto it. It was a different story all together for the rank and file from the start of the war. These men were considered incredibly lucky. Having served from the beginning right down to the nearing end, they had abandoned hope long ago. Living life as it was day by day. A small group of these veterans were currently in a trench just taken from the enemy. Empty eyes and fearless in their own right, they didn't even flinch as a shell landed next to them. Creating a small explosion with shrapnel in the air along with splotches of mud and blood everywhere.

"Huh, reminds of the first days of the war" A man seemingly from the orient remarked with a strong accent. With almond shaped eyes and the beginnings of facial hair, he looked remarkably young as he smoked a cigarette. Grunts were all heard in agreement as another spoke up.

"Anyone know when the boys will grow a pair and regroup to our position? it doesn't seem appropriate for four pioneers to charge and wrest a trench from Hun's hands" Asked a member of the group, short, with black hair and with a face as pale as the moon chewing jerky.

"I think it'll take a while, i saw Gabriel, Raphael and Paul get gunned down while we where charging...just our luck to have a lieutenant, a sergeant and a captain knocked out altogether like that" Responded with another young pioneer with orange hair and green eyes with a bitter voice as they tied together several stick grenades to lob at the Hun if they counterattacked.

"You know, we lost so many guys charging and we killed so many taking this trench...i don't know why but I'm feeling rather satisfied" Stated a young man with golden blonde hair. With eyes as blue as the sea, he grinned to himself as he sharpened his sword. Something he found floating in the river, he picked it up and has long since bonded with it, even going so far as to request bringing it to battle on the supposed final day of battle.

"Pfft! who wouldn't be? we're still alive and i won myself the betting pool on who would die, speaking of that pay up." The man with almond eyes said, hand out, palm open for all to see and pay him his winnings.

"Welp. i deposited my pay in the bank already soooo..." The man with the sword said awkwardly.

Turning to face the others in the group, the man from the orient only received awkward coughs and looks away from him, preferably at mud and the ground.

Not impressed, the young man simply clicked his tongue as he took another drag from his cigarette. The smoke dispersing, coiling into nothingness as they were blown away by the harsh winds of fall.

* * *

Like thunder, a nearing rumbling could be heard on the field as the 4 stood up in unison. Already digging into their bags and pouches, they quickly dug up anything that would help beat back the coming counterattack. As the black haired pioneer dug through their bag, they produced a stack of TNT. Looking at her other friends with a smile as of to gloat they were only taken aback with surprise. The orange haired pioneer had pulled out a weird weapon, a long tube like object with a pistol grip and a bi pod welded to it.

"BLOODY!, NORA! i don't think a tube is gonna help us in beating back Hun over there" The short pioneer said exasperated and surprised. The situation was a desperate one, if rumbling could be heard then tanks could be found soon after with a detachment of infantry to fight alongside it.

Setting down the odd weapon on the trench parapet facing the enemy, Nora replied to the short pioneer as Nora promptly put in a mortar round through the pipes opening.

"Don't worry Rosa, i just made this new thing myself. I call it the Jormungadr!" Nora exclaimed as she aimed her weapon at the distant but soon to be enclosing tanks. Giving a short prayer, she fired the weapon, a short thud was heard before an explosion.

All four of them interested in what had just unfolded, looked over the parapets and saw a German tank in flames, The Germans accompanying it confused. Some ducked, some on the ground but many continued advancing with fearful looks on their faces. The ground slushed and sloshed as the enemy stepped in formation, firing their rifles at the four pioneers. Nora grinning again, took another round and reloaded. With a smile she fired again at another tank, receiving a similar reaction to the first.

"Damn Nora, you should patent that thing, it'll make you a lot of money yes? Also, Jaune help me reload when i get low on bullets." The pioneer from the orient asked as he set up his Chauchat light machine gun, already taking pot shots at the enemy ever advancing.

"Yea, Nora that pipe of yours can literally change how war is fought in the books." The blonde haired pioneer said as he took position next to his friend from the orient, Hand pulling out a stick grenade as he scanned places where he can cause havoc with it.

"Blech! i use a new weapon that can destroy tanks with ease and you worry about money. Typical Sing" Nora said as they fired another shot.

This time some of the tanks along with infantry stopped completely, eyeing the surroundings with unease. No distinctive shots fired from an anti tank rifle was heard. The artillery in the sector was quiet and the slight thud reminiscent of a mortar could be heard but that couldn't be it, the shots were to accurate. They were also taking some causalities from the Pioneers in the trench ahead of them. Clicking his tongue, the enemy commander prepared to blow his whistle as to signal the men to charge. As soon as his hand moved, a loud bang from an enfield rifle echoed through the field followed with the enemy officer falling to the ground like a sack of potatoes.

"How many do you think we can take with us?" Sing asked as he fired his Chauchat more frequently in short bursts, careful not to overheat the gun.

"If the bastards jump into the trench then i reckon i can knock out a good dozen before i get shot up" Jaune said as he lobbed a grenade across the field, taking out a small cluster of enemy troops.

"Do you want me to stop firing and rig this trench with explosives? cause i can do that" Nora said as she fired another round yet again destroying another tank in the process.

"Nah keep firing Nora, i wanna see how many more officers i can hit" Rosa said as she fired their enfield, taking out a sergeant along with a corporal in the process. Her hands moving double time, firing with her middle finger while her thumb and index fingers slid back the bolt to her rifle.

Soon the enemy advanced passed an inconspicuous sign hidden by mud and dirt that was planted earlier by Rosa. Grinning, Rosa grabbed her portable radio and started playing the thing on a certain frequency. Soon enough, men we're flying through the air as explosions rocked the field. Mud flying, men dying, it was surely a scene from hell.

"How did you do that Rosa?" Jaune asked as he fired his revolver at the enemy.

"It was a huge hassle and you wouldn't get it so long story short, hand made radio transmitters that pick up a certain frequency on the radio, boom pop goes the weasel" Rosa grinned as she picked up her rifle and proceeded to fire more shots at the enemy.

"I gotta say though, everyone on this battle field is a dumb ass though. There's only 20 minutes left till the armistice goes into full effect and yet here we are fighting the Hun." Nora said after she destroyed her last tank, now as she fired her Lewis gun at the enemy.

"Well, its not we're any better, our dumb ass captains in a last bid for fame ordered the whole regiment to charge and take this trench." Sing said, taking out out a dozen men.

At this point, the enemy losing their armored support and dropping like flies decided to fall back. Men we're gunned down as they retreated, some with their backs shown to the 4 pioneers, some on their feet as well. Rifle fire still peppering the pioneers as the Hun fell back in a neat and organized fashion, 4 years of war instilling in everyone on how to do it well and quick. A brief moment of respite could be found as the 4 pioneers took stock and checked their weaponry and their supplies. A few minutes passed before the familiar sound of shrieking could be heard from the air. Artillery. Ducking quickly and holding onto their helmets, they cursed their luck.

"Why couldn't it have been gas? and here to think that i would ever have an open casket" Rosa said laconically as she tried to not fall over due to the shaking of the ground as artillery hit around them.

**BOOM.**

* * *

Authors note, i obviously don't own RWBY and this is only an idea of mine. I am also still a novice writer and would appreciate it if people told me what i did wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Travelers path.

They awoke to the sound of gunfire. More importantly, the two of them awoke. Yes, when Jaune and Nora first opened, they instinctively got up. It wasn't the first time they've been hit by the king of the battlefield and it certainty wouldn't be their last. Already used to the splitting pain in ones head and the grogginess that ensues, they heard a familiar voice.  
"Rise and shine early birds." Sing said as he tossed Jaune one of his many creations. It was a small gun. With the grip of a pistol along with a fold-able iron stock made up of cheap and mass produced strips of iron, With a short barrel that belonged to a shot gun, it had an ammo magazine taken from a Lewis gun. Sing had made a weapon that was small, light and a gun that fired like a machine gun.

"The Slmg huh? why cant you hand me the en-field?'" Jaune said as he and Nora both made their way to Sing and Rosa.

The four of them were in a medium sized room with two windows. Sing and Rosa had taken up positions with each window and the room had very few furniture all over the place. Behind them was a worn down couch and to the side a old table with two chairs. The entrance door was blocked with a chair against it, underneath the door knob.

Jaune quickly guessed that they were in a living room but why? well no matter, that could be thought upon later, the only thing that they knew for sure was that they were under fire. And thinking in battle? one moment of you not thinking of your surroundings can make you a dead man. Jaune took position next to Sing while Nora took position next to Rosa. Tossing Nora the extra en-field that Sing always carried, he replied.

"That's because you're a terrible shot." Sing said as he fired his Chauchat at the enemy, careful to preserve ammo.

"Who and how many?" Nora said as they looked at Sing.

"Don't know, when i came to i staggered up a bit in a motion you call walking, i walked near the window and next thing i know the bastards light me up." Sing said, scowling As he kept up his fire.

"These guys are weird to, why do they wear such lame masks and those hoods?" Nora said as they looked out onto the street.

"You think that's weird? try looking at the guys on the left. Who wears Armour like that? and those helmets? they look stupid. Not to mention them panicking and acting like green horns. cute." Rosa scoffed as they fired their rifle, taking down one man with each shot.

"To be fair, i as well would panic if little red riding hood was shooting at me." Sing said, smirking a little as he teased Rosa. Reloading his gun, he took cover while Jaune fired from where he was as he reloaded.

"How many times have i told you to stop calling me that. Oh sleeping dog of Verdun?" Rosa said as they as well reloaded, letting Nora fire in their place.

"There's nothing wrong to be little Rosa, after all men love petite women." Nora said, teasingly.

"I'm not little!" Rosa exclaimed in a fit, firing at the enemy once again. "I drink milk every time i get my hands on it!"

"Oh! there's a small group clustered over there behind the corner of that building!...Poor bastards." Jaune said as he pulled out a stack of dynamite from his bag. Aiming it at the group, he lit the fuse and threw it. Soon after an explosion could be heard, blowing a sizable hole in the corner. Men were blown up in pieces and the constant rate of fire that the four poured unto the enemy in front of them proved to be to much as soon both parties retreated.

"Bastards remind me of the Italians. Both cant fight for shit." Rosa said as they pulled out two cigarettes, one for themselves and one for Sing.

"That's a fact, but where in the hell are we?" Jaune asked as he took a look outside with the carnage they had done.

"I don't know, you don't know im pretty sure no one knows. The only thing we do know is that we got knocked out, waked up here and that we're not on the front lines and that they enemy have some pretty weird looking guns." Nora said with a scowl.

"Wait a minute...getting knocked out and being put into an unknown place?...could it be? Alice in wonderland?" Jaune said excitedly with a slight blush and wide eyes.

"Please Jaune that is a stupid idea. If anything we probably got teleport-ed to this place like to Venus in five seconds!" Rosa said this time, with a blushed cheek and an excited smile.

"You both read to many books. If anything, we getting here reminds me of the tales of the Norse gods... c-could it be? Ragnarok!" Nora said with a look of dread.

"You three think to much. The thing is ,we're in someplace we don't know. Best course of action is to go out and to talk the locals. The war probably ended and as a prank our comrades probably left us here or something LOGICAL." Sing said as he smoked.

"Aw! you're no fun Sing, and if it the war is over and we're getting punked like you said, explain why we had to fight off those weirdos." Rosa said, taking a drag.

"I don't know, that's why i said think of something logical." Sing said.

"The thing i don't even know for sure is why you people aren't panicking more."

"Come on sing, we've fought for four years. At this point i only panic when i run outta smokes." Rosa said, smirking.

"Well, lets first dig in and make this place our meet up poin-"

* * *

Rosa was pissed. She hid her gender and identity for four years and this weird creepy old man just figures her out. How did this happen? one moment she was in the apartment with her comrades and the new thing she knows, she gets knocked out, wakes up in this white room with only a table and an old man in front of her. And yet here she was, being questioned by this old dude. She didn't like him that was for sure. His eyes just reeked of the same stench of the ones her officers had.

"My name is Ozpin. But you most likely don't care huh?" Ozpin said as he sipped his coffee.

"How did you know?"

"Pardon?" Ozpin asked.

"Earlier, when you said "No matter what you say, this girl if she really is who i think she is, is no doubt. Summer's daughter." to your blonde haired asisstant right there." She said, staring at the well endowed woman that wore glasses.

Raising his eyebrows, he nodded at the blonde woman, who then in turn gave him a plate of cookies. Rosa, seeing this immediately lunged for them.

Ozpin taking aback by this, quickly regained his barely shown composure. Asking her questions.

"Ruby rose, from patch confirmed dead last month due to unknown reasons. that is you correct?" Ozpin asked skeptically as he saw the young woman wolf down the cookies with amazing speed.

Ruby, now swallowing the delicious cookies, gave out an unwomanly burp and addressed the man with eyes of a chess player.

"Sorry buddy, the names Rosa and I'm actually from Canada."

Hearing this, Ozpins eyes only furrowed in confusion.

"Canada?" He asked.

Hearing the uncertainty and confusion in his voice, Rosa stopped for a brief moment then continued.

_Judging from his __voice, he probably doesn't know what France is. He's also dressed so strangely to...wait a minute! those strange enemies earlier looked weird to...could it be? Did i actually teleport to another world?...I'll play it safe and play along with him._

She thought to herself.

"Oh yea, people from outside of the town wouldn't know. Canada is just a nickname for the place i come from. Us kids making stupid nicknames and the like!" Ruby said, lying through the skin of her teeth.

"...I see..." Ozpin said, taking all the information in.

"...Well you've got the wrong girl i'm afraid, so if you'll excuse me~" Rosa said as she stood up.

"Hold it." The blonde woman spoke up now. Her voice as cold as the winter winds of the vast Siberian plains. Within a flash, a training whip meant for horses was upon her shoulder.

"Glynda, there's no need to threaten the girl. Ozpin said gauging Ruby's reaction.

"You still haven't told us what you were in doing in that apartment room. And why you were firing on the Altesians." She said, boring holes through Ruby with her eyes.

"Well, me and my friends were drunk and blacked out in the apartment. When we woke up, we were fired upon and we merely fired back." Rosa said with lightning speed. Lying without even thinking with absolute ease,

"Speaking of firing, we checked through your weapons and have never seen anything like it. Along with your clothing. Quite suspicious if you don't mind me saying." Ozpin said as he handed Ruby the pistol they had taken off of her.

"First of all, you don't take someone else's weapons like that. What you did was the equivalent of looting. Second of all, if you don't hand me back my weapons, i'll shoot you. Third of all don't touch my weapons." Rosa said with absolute seriousness, her eyes narrowed down in irritation. As she quickly grabbed her Ruby pistol.

"Wha-!, how dare you!" Glynda shouted in indignation.

"Glynda." Ozpin said, cutting her off.

"Very well. I apologize for taking your weapons. But you must understand, we thought you were criminals and the like." Ozpin said calmly.

Rosa only sighed. _Acting like your reasonable and being reasonable are two completely different things you daft cunt._

"Me and my friends are new mercenaries. We came here to try and hopefully make it big. And the guns? we custom made those ourselves. All four of us worked in a weapons factory before we wanted to gain some glory for ourselves. We also made these cool uniforms ourselves." Rosa said, as she adjusted her body movements to her facial expressions to fool Ozpin.

"She's obviously lying headmaster. That rifle of hers? we all know that that rifle was made and used in the great war. Such devastating and inhumane weaponry was banned years ago, and yet this girl and her friends managed to make an exact replica? Not to mention the fact that she had enough explosives to rob all the stores in Vale!" Glynda said, now furious.

"..." Ozpin remained silent.

"Believe it or not, we made those weapons. We're called Sing and more." Rosa quickly lied.

"Sing and more...i see."

"Look, i just told you everything i know. can i go now? i have things to do."

"Miss Rosa. We have many eyewitness accounts of you and you're friends fighting off the Altesians and the white fang. You have talent no doubt..." Ozpin said, leaving an uneasy silence.

"I run an academy dedicated to training Hunters to protect humanity. And i would like to have people like you to become hunters instead of becoming mercenaries...Would you like to join Beacon academy?" Ozpin said as he looked at her with his offer.

"No"

* * *

Authors note.

Hello everyone. Im sorry for not posting for so long. Things happened and i have been pretty busy. I'll still be writing. just don't expect frequent updates.


End file.
